


Birds and Bees

by ladyflowdi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflowdi/pseuds/ladyflowdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Above him, Arthur scoffed. “Nervous? What’s there to be nervous about?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds and Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my LJ-to-AO3 project. It may come as no surprise that I've got a 'loss of virginity' kink, hah.

…and Merlin slowly kneed his way between tense thighs, traced his fingertips along the tense bow of tendon and knee. “Nervous?” he murmured into warm skin.

Above him, Arthur scoffed. “Nervous? What’s there to be nervous about?”

Merlin might have believed him if Arthur’s toes weren’t curled against the back of Merlin’s shoulder, if his belly wasn’t trembling, if his fingers hadn’t clenched in the soft furs beneath him when Merlin gently thumbed the warm curve of Arthur’s sack. “Any more tense and the minstrel could play you like a harp.”

“Oh yes, thank you for that lovely visual, Merlin, just what I needed – imagining Bartholomew plucking at my—” and Arthur _blushed_ , a fetching pink clear up his chest and into his cheeks. It made Merlin, kneeling between those anxious thighs, smile, and it made Arthur, laying supine and nervous, glare. “You know, I hear the village children have a basket filled with the nastiest and bloatiest vegetables, saved especially for you.”

“Bloatiest isn’t a word,” Merlin said, hiding his smile against Arthur’s hip, the tense muscle of his groin, the warm, crinkly hair. Whatever Arthur might have said got cut off at the knees when Merlin brushed his mouth ever-so-softly against the base of that magnificent cock, lying stiff and tall and proud against Arthur’s heaving belly. Arthur made a sound not unlike a keen, and pushed his fingers through Merlin’s hair to knot at the back of his neck. 

Intrigued, Merlin brushed his mouth up, up, tracing the veins with his tongue, and gently tugged the skin back to lick along the weeping crown. Arthur curled up off the bed with what Merlin would kindly categorize as a strangled wheeze and not a gasp fit for Morgana, hips vibrating under Merlin’s hands. Simple, really, to fit his mouth over the head, velvet and steel against his tongue.

“Sweet Christ,” Arthur groaned, his thighs falling open like an invitation, and Merlin wasn’t one to say no. He slid in closer, hooked his hands under Arthur’s hips, and dropped his head low, taking Arthur as far and deep as he could. Arthur fell back against the pillows with a throaty cry, back arched into a lovely curve of muscle and sinew, neck bare. The sight was so beautiful that Merlin did it again, and then again, and after that it was easy to get into a rhythm, to feel all that suppressed strength bucking underneath him. 

Sweat broke out all over Arthur’s body, damp under his hands where he was holding Arthur’s hips, and the moans from above grew more profane, the gasps more ragged. He was none too surprised when Arthur said, “ _Merlin_ ,” voice so broken it didn’t even sound like him. Merlin ignored the plea in the word, ignored the shaking fingers in his hair, the trembling knees around his ears, and tasted warmth and pleasure and _Arthur_ , so very beautiful.

He looked up just to watch Arthur toss that magnificent head of his, the tendons and muscles in his neck tensing with each cry. He arched and thrust and _moaned_ , broken and falling apart. Salt and sunshine filled the corners of his mouth, Arthur’s scent all over him, in him, marking him as easily as a brand.

He licked and sucked until there was no more, and then glanced up to see how that had gone, pleasure and smug pride battling inside him for dominance. Arthur was _panting_ , breathing so hard his chest heaved. Merlin pressed a kiss to the center and set his chin on one pebbly nipple, rubbing his beard stubble gently against it, smiling when his prince startled and groaned softly. “Did you like it?”

Arthur stared up at the canopy for a moment longer, eyes glazed and red bitten mouth hanging open. “That…”

“Was fantastic? Marvelous? Inspiring?”

That earned him a flushed glower, which Merlin couldn’t help laughing at. At least until Arthur pushed his thigh up and startled a moan out of him, sharp pleasure chasing its way into his blood. “You could say that I’m inspired,” Arthur said, grinning, and rolled them over the sheets.


End file.
